Quest
Quests sind verschiedene Aufgaben die man neben der eigentlichen Hauptstory in den Spielen machen kann, diese geben entweder Items oder Erfahrungspunkte für Yo-kai. Es gibt Hauptquests, die den Verlauf des Spiels vorantreiben, Bitten, die man einmal erfüllen kann, und Gefallen, die ebenso wie die Bitten funktionieren, nur dass man diese auch wiederholen kann. Nach jedem erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Bitte oder eines Gefallens, erscheint eine Bonusszene, diese bestimmt ob man ein Item für die Quest erhält oder nicht. *Bingo (man bekommt Item) *Buh! (kein Item) *Jackpot! (man bekommt Item) Liste aller Quests Yo-kai Watch Geschichte Anzeigen ich dort ankam, stritten sich meine Eltern. So heftig streiten sie sich sonst nicht! Ist das Yo-kai-Unfug? Das soll die Yo-kai Watch herausfinden! *Dieser Yo-kai, , ist zu stark. Aber meine Eltern sollen aufhören, zu streiten! Vielleicht kann ich ihn besiegen, indem ich Yo-kai-Freunde finde? Ich kann Yo-kai mit dem Radar finden! *Jetzt habe ich mehr Yo-kai-Freunde... Aber ich habe gehört, dass sich bei der Fischbude ein starker Yo-kai befindet. Vielleicht an der Kreuzung? Mal nachsehen - aber Vorsicht mit den Autos! *Diese Katze ist der Knaller! Oder sollte ich besser sagen, Yo-kai? Er heißt und ist verrückt nach seiner Besitzerin, Amy. Ich muss den Yo-kai finden, der ihm das Bild von ihr stahl. * ist unser Freund geworden! Vielleicht könnte ich jetzt besiegen und den Frieden zu Hause wiederherstellen. Los, , du bist dran! * hat sich auch mit ihrem Ehemann gestritten. hat sie abgeholt und den Streit meiner Eltern beendet. Jetzt ist alles wieder gut und wir hatten einen tollen Abend. }} beseelt wurde, hat mit einem verdächtigen Unternehmer zu tun. Das muss ich untersuchen! *Was für ein Schock! Ein böser Yo-kai hat sich in einen Menschen verwandelt! Und er hat versucht, die Siegel der Stadt zu brechen. Jetzt wird es ernst, aber ich kann etwas dagegen tun! *Das letzte Siegel ist in der Schule? Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, es gesehen zu haben! Ich sollte schnellstens nachsehen. Notiz: Whisper nimmt alles gern auf die leichte Schulter... *Als ich das Siegel an der Schule schließen wollte, erschien ein superstarker Yo-kai! Aber ein geheimnisvoller Yo-kai-Junge half mir und ich konnte das letzte Siegel schließen. Sehr mysteriös... }} angefreundet. Und jetzt zurück zu „Rund um die Uhr“! Das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand „lecker“ genannt hat. ist mir etwas unheimlich. *Ich kann die Yo-kai Watch endlich aufrüsten! Zumindest dachte ich das, aber anscheinend sieht Herr Gutblick das nicht so. Er hat wohl etwas bei den Bädern vergessen. Seine... Unterwäsche? *Ich bin bei den Bädern, und im Männerbad ist anscheinend ein böser Yo-kai. Dort ist bestimmt auch die Unterwäsche. Ich muss mich wohl mit ihm anlegen! *Ich hab Herrn Gutblick seine Unterwäsche zurückgebracht. Ich sag ihm besser nicht, dass Wabbelwutz sie anhatte. Er hat meine Uhr aufgerüstet! Welche Art Yo-kai wohl jetzt kommt...? }} gefragt, ob er mir bei der Suche nach dem Ring hilft. Er meinte, er sei sehr hungrig und brauche drei Fische. Ich fühle mich ausgenutzt, aber ich habe jetzt eine Angelrute. Toll! * hat die Karpfen verschlungen und ist sofort munter geworden! Jetzt hilft er mir, den Ring zu suchen. Drei Karpfen gegen einen Ring- kein schlechter Tausch! *Wir haben im Welsweiher nach dem Ring gesucht und dann gegen einen riesigen Yo-kai gekämpft! Wir haben den Ring wieder, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns für die Störung per Leckerli entschuldigen. *Bärs Mutter geht nur zu einem Klassentreffen und Bärs Vater hatte sich mit dem Ring geirrt - so wichtig war er wohl nicht. War doch alles... umsonst? Zumindest geht es allen gut! }} hat es uns nicht gerade leicht gemacht, aber ich bin rechtzeitig zur Besprechung gekommen. Jetzt kann ich einfach nach Hause gehen. Puuuh...! *Hä? Wieso bin ich am Bahnhof? Dieser Yo-kai, ... Was macht er hier? Und... Whisper?! Er ist ihm hinterhergerannt! * hat die Leute beseelt, weil er Freunde gesucht hat. Also gut, er kann mit mir befreundet sein! Dann sind wir hier fertig! Na ja, fast... Whisper wurde schon wieder beseelt... }} so an mir festklammert. * hat uns zur Baustelle gebracht, damit wir einen bösen Yo-kai bekämpfen können. Aber von welcher „Wahrheit“ sprach er genau? Ich will es wissen! Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Gruseliges. }} am Museum. Die verwunschene Rüstung lässt ihn nachts nicht schlafen. Ich helfe ihm, aber komisch, dass sich selbst Yo-kai an übernatürlicher Aktivität stören... *Ich habe den Schlüssel, jetzt muss ich nur noch die Rüstung finden. Sie müsste... im Tresorraum sein, oder? *Eine Maus hat die Rüstung bewegt! Freddy ist froh, dass das Rätsel gelöst wurde. muss nachts keine Angst mehr haben! Jetzt schnell raus hier, bevor uns jemand sieht! }} und ist ein Yo-kai. Sie ist verärgert, weil Bär ihre Schöne Rippe weggenommen hat. Das... war nicht besonders schlau! *Ich habe Bär gerettet und bin in den Musikraum gegangen. Das selbstspielende Klavier war beim Üben. Er war traurig, dass Freddy sein Spiel nicht mochte. Ein scharfer Kritiker! *Ich habe Freddy gerettet, also ist nur Katie übrig. Ich habe dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl... Ich sollte sie schnell finden! *Whisper hat noch nie etwas von dem Yo-kai gehört, der Katie attackiert hat. Aber zumindest haben wir sie gefunden. Es war schön, das Feuerwerk mit allen auf dem Dach anzusehen. Fantastisch! }} , einem Yo-kai. Er sagt, wir können sie benutzen, wenn wir ihm einen Sägezahn-Hirschkäfer geben. Haben wir noch Dunklen Sirup? *Auf den Rat der Kristallkugel gingen wir zur Privatklinik „Mondhof“ im Krämerviertel. Der Yo-kai dort bot mir eine kostenlose ärztliche Untersuchung an. Selbst Yo-kai sind gesundheitsbewusst! *Die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung besagen, dass ich sehr sehr erschöpft bin. Anscheinend brauche ich einen „Herzenswandel“ und muss operiert werden. Das ist alles seeeeehr komisch. *Die Yo-kai, die wir in Kristallkugel sahen, wollen in die Menschenwelt eindringen! Um sie aufzuhalten, brauchen wir die Kraft der Freundschaft von Mensch und Yo-kai. Los, Whisper! }} Bitten Anzeigen , den fiesen Yo-kai, besiegt. Der Bäcker ist jetzt keine Spaßbremse mehr und arbeitet wieder. Sprich noch mal mit dem Bäcker! *Der Depri-Bäcker ist eigentlich ein recht fröhlicher Kerl. Seine Kollegin freut sich jetzt sicher über seinen Elan. Gehe wieder zur Bäckerei Bätsch! *Wir gingen zurück zur Bäckerei Bätsch. Der Depri-Bäcker war fleißig und verdiente sich wieder seine Brötchen. Fall „Bäckerei Bätsch“ gelöst! }} besiegt, einen Yo-kai, der seine Opfer unsichtbar macht. Verena dürfte jetzt auffälliger sein. Sehen wir mal, wie es Verena geht. *Verenas Freunde erinnern sich plötzlich an sie. Sie ist etwas perplex, freut sich aber, bemerkt zu werden. Verenas Probleme sind gelöst! }} zu Hilfe. *Dank des Einsatzes von Fähigkeiten haben die fanatischen Fans der Prominente sie nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Prominente muss sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen! }} , und wurden von der Vorschule „Kleine Knospen“ geworfen - Desinfektion beendet! Sieh nach, wie es der Erzieherin geht. *Jetzt, da die Yo-kai weg sind, sollte das Schniefproblem der Vorschule gelöst sein. Wasch dir trotzdem die Hände. Vorschule „Kleine Knospen“: Alles gut! }} , der Tini beseelt hatte, wollte von uns einen Pflaumen-Reisball, damit er sie in Ruhe lässt. Bringe einen Pflaumen-Reisball! *Wir gaben ihm einen Pflaumen-Reisball, doch nun will einen Seelentee von uns. Was kommt jetzt? Bringe einen Seelentee! * ist mit dem Tee und dem Reisball zufrieden, er lässt Tini in Ruhe. Ihr geht's jetzt bestimmt besser. Sieh nach Tini! *Tini hat keine Heißhungerattacken mehr. ist weg, und WHisper geht es auch wieder gut. Fall abgeschlossen! }} besiegt, der die Katzenfutterstelle terrorisierte! Jetzt können die Katzen in Ruhe essen. Sprich mit dem Talis-Mann! *Zum Dank dafür, dass wir das Problem mit den Katzen gelöst haben, verkauft der Talis-Mann jetzt seine Items! Talis-Manns Laden ist jetzt geöffnet! }} aus Bärs Haus vertrieben. Jetzt sollte es dort um einiges angenehmer sein. Sprich mit dem verschwitzten Arbeiter! *Der Arbeiter freut sich über den viel weniger klebrig-feuchten Arbeitsplatz. Vielleicht macht er ja weiter... Keine Probleme mehr in Bärs Haus! }} besiegt, also sollte diese Mutter niemanden mehr blockieren wollen. Sag dem Mädchen, dass alles in Ordnung ist! *Scheint, als ob das Mädchen sich jetzt mit ihrem Freund zum Spielen treffen kann, da sie niemand mehr blockiert. Das Mädchen kann sich jetzt mit ihrem Freund treffen! }} zu Birgit! * hat Birgit von ihrer Promi-Besessenheit erlöst. Birgit will nicht mehr vor dem Laden campen. Alex' Bitte ist erfüllt! Zum größten Teil... }} hat uns attackiert, aber wir haben ihn besiegt und können jetzt den Pilz aufsammeln. Durchsuche die Gegend, in der war. *Als wir den Fuß eines Baumes untersuchten, fanden wir einen der Leckeren Pilze, die die Floristin wollte. Bringe den Pilz der Floristin. *Wir haben der Floristin den Pilz gebracht. Nun kann sie ihr Pilzbukett machen... oder was immer sie vorhatte. Wir haben die Bitte der Floristin erfüllt! }} “ beweisen. Sie meint vermutlich Noko. Finde drei Beweise! *Wir fanden drei Beweise für die Existenz von . Das sollte der jungen Dame bei ihrer Forschung helfen. Sprich mit der jungen Dame! *Die junge Dame war mit unseren Beweisen zufrieden. Sie bot uns sogar an, eines Tages der GfM beizutreten. Der Bitte sind wir sehr schön nachgekommen! }} und zu ihm zu bringen. Freunde dich mit den Yo-kai an, die Meister Zen erwähnt hat! *Meister Zen wird jetzt Items und Yo-kai kombinieren. So kann man bestimmt gut neue Yo-kai kennenlernen! Meister Zens Bitte ist erfüllt! }} und am Fluss gefunden. Sie tanzen gerne, also haben sie bestimmt eine Ahnung von Choreos. Sprich mit und ! *Wir haben eine Tanzstunde von und bekommen. Vielleicht können wir Disco-Dieter jetzt inspirieren! Melde dich bei Disco-Dieter! *Disco-Dieter ließ sich inspirieren. Er bringt uns neue Schritte bei, wenn wir ihm Tanzsternchen bringen! Na dann! Disco-Dieter ist so richtig im Discofieber! }} ! *Seine Freundin hat gelacht, aber der Comedian wirkt etwas geknickt. Haben wir alles richtig gemacht? Wir... haben der Freundin geholfen. Oder? }} hat die Leute unvorsichtig gemacht und die Einbrüche ermöglicht. Nun dürfte alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Melde dich beim Polizisten! *Als wir alle drei besiegten, fielen den Leuten ihre unverschlossenen Türen ein. Der Polizist ist erleichtert! Der Fall der unverschlossenen Türen ist... abgeschlossen! }} überwunden, den Yo-kai, der Trixi beseelt hat. Wird Trixi wieder zur Vernunft kommen? Sprich mit Trixi! * beseelte Trixi, aber sie wurde wieder normal, nachdem wir ihn besiegt hatten. Sie fand das sehr mysteriös! Sprich mit Sibylle! *Wir erzählten Sibylle nichts von dem Yo-kai, aber sie war misstrauisch. Sie bittet uns vermutlich in Zukunft um Hilfe. Sieht aus, als sei alles in Ordnung! }} zu den Tänzern! *Wir haben den falschen Yo-kai gerufen, und jetzt streiten sich die Tänzer! Wir brauchen den richtigen Yo-kai, schnell! Bringe zu den Tänzern! * hat die Tänzer wieder in Schwung gebracht! Ihr Auftritt beim Tanzwettbewerb wird sicher ein Erfolg! Die Tänzer sind synchron! }} hält uns vom Durchsuchen des Gebiets aus dem Rätsel ab. Aber wir MÜSSEN die Detektive besiegen! Werde los! *Wir dachten, würde einfach weggehen, aber wir mussten ihn zuerst besiegen. Jetzt können wir suchen. Finde das Abzeichen! *Wir fanden das Detektivabzeichen 2, nachdem wir das Rätsel der Detektive gelöst hatten. Erzählen wir es ihnen! Sprich mit den Detektiven! *Wir haben heute gewonnen, aber die Detektive denken sich schon wieder etwas aus. Das ist noch nicht vorbei! Das zweite Detektivrätsel ist gelöst! }} hat seine Flasche verloren. Er meinte, irgendwo beim Ost- oder Westkanal in Lenzhausen-Neudorf. Suche entlang der Kanäle nach Wandakappas Flasche! *Wir haben bei den Kanälen gesucht, aber die Flasche nicht gefunden. Fragen wir Wandakappa noch mal. Sprich noch mal mit ! * hat seinen Tag am Welsweiher begonnen. Vermutlich verlor er da auch seine Flasche. Durchsuche den Welsweiher nach der Flasche! * Flasche war beim Welsweiher. Er verlor sie gleich zu Beginn des Tages. Geben wir sie ihm zurück. Überbringe die Flasche! * hatte gleich wieder gute Laune, als er seine Flasche zurückbekam. Er will in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Problem ist gelöst! }} besiegt, einen Yo-kai, dessen beseelte Opfer deprimiert sind. Der Junge ist nun weniger betrübt. Sag es dem Mädchen in der Paukstätte! *Wir sagten dem Mädchen, dass ihr Mitschüler wieder normal ist. Beim nächsten Test will sie ihn übertreffen! Wir haben das Problem des Mädchens gelöst! }} herumgetrödelt. Ihr müsste es jetzt wieder gut gehen. Sprich mit der neuen Angestellten! *Wieder bei Verstand, erinnerte sich die neue Rekrutin an ihre Streife und ging schnell zu ihrem Vorgesetzten! Gehe zurück zur Polizeiwache! *Die neue Polizistin ging zur Polizeiwache zurück. Ihr Vorgesetzter ist jetzt beruhigt und alles ist wieder gut. Fall abgeschlossen! }} , um dem Jungen zu helfen! *Wir haben mitgebracht, aber der Junge muss erst einkaufen. Wir werden ihn in der Arkadia-Spielhalle treffen. Bringe zur Arkadia-Spielhalle! * hat genau das Gegenteil bewirkt! Der Junge wird weiterhin ausgenutzt, aber wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht...? Haben wir das Problem des Jungen gelöst? }} wurde wütend, als er von der Rakete des Jungen am Kopf getroffen wurde. Er behielt das Spielzeug! Bringe dem Jungen as Spielzeug zurück! *Der Junge ist sehr glücklich, dass er das Spielzeug wiederbekommen hat, das sein Vater ihm gekauft hatte. Spielzeugproblem gelöst! }} , Abkürzung zur Paukstätte, , Bar „Schneefee“ und , Anlieferbucht. Besiege drei Yo-kai für Herrn Gutblick! *Wir haben die drei Yo-kai besiegt! Jetzt können wir die Yo-kai Watch bei „Rund um die Uhr“ aufrüsten! Sprich mit Herrn Gutblick! *Die Yo-kai Watch ist jetzt auf Rang C! Wir können neue Yo-kai treffen! Du hast die Rang-C-Herausforderung bewältigt! }} gekümmert. Die Dame ist nun wieder bei Trost. Ob sie immer noch Seilrutschen will? Sprich mit der Dame im Bürogebäude! *Die Dame aus dem Café gab zu, Angst vorm Seilrutschen zu haben. Sie versucht es aber mithilfe ihrer Freundin. Wir haben das Problem der Dame gelöst! }} , dem Übeltäter, an. Mats ist nun wieder bei Trost. Er spielt jetzt weniger verbissen. Sprich mit dem Angestellten! *Mats spielt immer noch, aber er ist jetzt ruhiger, also macht sich der Angestellte keine Sorgen mehr. Wir haben das Problem des Angestellten gelöst! }} zur Reporterin! * half der Reporterin bei ihrer Entscheidung. Sie wird über Bolognese schreiben. Das wird spannend! Nudel-Umfrage abgeschlossen! }} so lange singen ließ, hat der Mann einen rauen Hals und wird eine Weile nicht singen... Sag dem Freund, dass er nach Hause gehen kann! *Der Mann, dessen Freund die ganze Nacht lang sang, kann endlich heimgehen. Er singt bestimmt vor Glück! Du hast das Gesangsproblem gelöst! }} um Hilfe bitten! * hat einen Faulpelz aus dem Papa gemacht. Der Chef des Vaters gab ihm eine wohlverdiente Auszeit. Erzählen wir dem Mädchen, was passiert ist! *Das Mädchen freute sich sehr darüber, dass ihr Papa freibekam. Jetzt verbringen sie bestimmt mehr Zeit zusammen. Vater und Tochter sind wieder vereint! }} |Spannsel}} erledigt, die die Handysignale aufaßen! Pendler haben wieder guten Empfang im Bahnhof. Sprich mit dem aufgewühlten Bahnhofangestellten! *Der Bahnhofangestellte hat nicht verstanden, was wir taten, aber zumindest gibt es keine Beschwerden mehr. Wir haben das Problem des Angestellten gelöst! }} beseelt wird. Sehen wir mal nach dem Ehemann! *Wir kümmerten uns um den Yo-kai, aber der Ehemann möchte aus Angst vor seiner Frau nicht heimgehen. Was tun... Sprechen wir mit der Ehefrau! *Wir berichteten der Dame über ihren Mann und sie sagte, sie wolle sich nun um das Problem kümmern. Wir haben das Problem der Dame gelöst! }} . Der Angestellte kann den Laden jetzt verlassen und zur Arbeit gehen! Wir haben das Problem des Nudelmanns gelöst! }} Kraft zu Hilfe! * half uns, die Stimmung in der Besprechung zu verbessern. Nun kann die Dame kommen und offen reden. Übermittle der Dame die Neuigkeiten der Besprechung! *Alle Leute aus der Besprechung - die Dame, die eintreten wollte, mit eingeschlossen - sind jetzt viel fröhlicher. Wir haben das Problem der Dame gelöst! }} zu Armin! *Wir machten Armin mit Hilfe zu einem Draufgänger. Dann ging er zum Buschbasar. Geht es ihm gut? Armin verhält sich merkwürdig. Folgen wir ihm! *Wir gingen zum Buschbasar und dort fing Armin Streit mit einem Fisch an! Nun holt er Süßigkeiten bei Oma Ilse. Folge Armin zu Oma Ilses Laden! *Armin deckte sich mit Süßigkeiten ein und ging zur Spielhalle. Er glaubt, dass ihn die Polizei bald festnimmt... Folge Armin! *Scheint, als ob es mit der Beseelung übertrieben hat. Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun! Halte auf! *Wir haben besiegt und Armin sieht seine Fehler ein. Jetzt ist er wieder brav, oder? Lernt er fleißig? Sieh nach Armin! *Armin weiß nichts mehr über seine Zeit als Rabauke, aber es geht ihm besser. Er lernt bestimmt bald wieder. Wir haben Armins Problem gelöst! }} zum Kleidergeschäft „Stilsicher“! * beeinflusste den Angestellten bei der Kleiderauswahl. Das Outfit war aber sehr... exzentrisch. Ist das Mode? Die Bitte der Ladenangestellten ist erfüllt! }} gekümmert, einen Yo-kai, der jeden in Form bringen will! Wird jetzt wieder alles normal? Sprich mit dem Freund! *Der Freund ist... wieder fast ganz der Alte. Er will immer noch trainieren und noch nicht zu seiner Freundin zurück. Geh wieder zum Wellenkamm-Park! *Wir kamen zur Freundin zurück. Sie wurde von der Energie ihres Mannes inspiriert und möchte auch trainieren! Das Problem des Mädchens ist gelöst! }} (Baustelle), (Gasse zur Ladenpassage), und (Verlassener Tunnel). Besiege die drei Yo-kai! *Wir haben die drei Yo-kai besiegt. Nun können wir unsere Yo-kai Watch aufrüsten! Sprich mit Herrn Gutblick bei „Rund um die Uhr“. *Unsere Yo-kai Watch ist jetzt auf Rang B! Jetzt können wir neue Yo-kai treffen, die wir noch nie gesehen haben. Du hast die Rang-B-Herausforderung bewältigt! }} verlor sein Mittagessen. Er war beim Delfinbecken, im Bürogebäude und beim Fluss im Krämerviertel. Gehe zu den drei Orten, um Spur zurückzuverfolgen. *Wir konnten Mittagessen nicht finden. Vielleicht hat er es noch vorher verlegt, wie letztes Mal... Sprich mit in Marias Münzwäscherei. * ruhte sich bei der Seemauer im Wellenkamm-Park aus. Vielleicht ist sein Mittagessen ja dort. Such bei der Seemauer im Wellenkamm-Park nach Mittagessen. * hat Mittagessen verschlungen. Wir müssen ihm ein neues Mittagessen suchen. Kauf auf dem Rückweg zu ein paar Gurken. * wurde wieder normal, nachdem er ein paar Gurken gegessen hatte. Was verliert er als nächstes? Irgendwie haben wir Bitte erfüllt und ihn satt gemacht. }} , und in der Lenzhausener Kanalisation. Details gibt's bei „Rund um die Uhr“. Besiege die drei Yo-kai! *Wir haben die drei Yo-kai erledigt, die wir besiegen mussten. Jetzt können wir unsere Yo-kai Watch aufrüsten lassen! Sprich mit Herrn Gutblick bei „Rund um die Uhr“. *Unsere Yo-kai Watch ist jetzt auf Rang A! Jetzt können wir neue Yo-kai treffen, die wir noch nie zuvor gesehen haben. Du hast die Rang-A-Herausforderung bewältigt! }} hat sich entschuldigt. Er hat versprochen, die Familie nicht mehr zu beseelen, also ließen wir ihn bleiben. Problem gelöst! Oder? }} , aber in der Nähe scheinen mehr Yo-kai zu sein. Wir sollten uns den Blütenweg näher ansehen. Sie dich im Blütenweg um. *Als wir uns im Blütenweg umsahen, fühlte Whisper eine starke Aura, die von der Gasse zur Ladenpassage ausging. Bekämpfe die übrigen ! *Wir besiegten und die Aura verschwand aus dem Blütenweg. Das sollte dem Verprassen ein Ende bereiten! Sprich mit Jimmy. *Jimmy ist beruhigt, da er weiß, dass das Verprassen nicht seine Schuld war. Er kümmert sich nun um seine Einkäufe. Wir haben das Rätsel der Shoppingtour gelöst! }} die Managerin beseelt hatte. Die Comedians sind jetzt wieder witzig! Sag den Comedians, dass alles in Ordnung ist! *Die Comedians sind froh darüber, dass ein Fan über ihre Witze gelacht hat. Ist jetzt alles gut? Werden wir mehr sehen? Du hast das Comedy-Problem gelöst! }} besiegt, der in der Waldesruh-Wohnsiedlung wohnt. Jetzt geht der Junge bestimmt nach draußen! Sprich noch mal mit dem Jungen! *Aus irgendeinem Grund geht der Junge immer noch nicht raus. Was ist da draußen los? Wir sollten mal nachschauen. Geh zur Vorderseite der Waldesruh-Wohnsiedlung! *Der Junge hat sich wohl wegen der zwei Mädchen versteckt. Es gibt einen Yo-kai, der dieses Problem lösen kann. Hole dir Hilfe von ! * hat all die schlechten Erinnerungen gelöscht. Jetzt kann der Junge sicher seine Sommerferien genießen! Sprich mit der besorgten Mutter! *Wir überbrachten der Mutter des Jungen die gute Neuigkeit. Sie war erfreut. Kinder sollten spielen! Du hast die Bitte der Mutter erfüllt! }} ! *Mit Hilfe bewegte der Arbeiter das Material mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und beeindruckte seinen Chef! Der Arbeiter hat jetzt mehr Ausdauer als je zuvor! }} beseelt wurde, sorgt sich um etwas Verstecktes und will es zurück. Los geht's! Finde das Item auf der Baustelle! *Das versteckte Etwas war eine Gedichtsammlung - die wollte der Arbeiter der Welt nicht enthüllen. Gib dem Arbeiter die Gedichtsammlung! *Der Arbeiter war froh, dass er die Gedichte wiederhatte. Und die Verwalterin gab ihm mehr Zeit, die Miete zu zahlen. Du hast die Bitte des Arbeiters erfüllt! }} vom Welsweiher erzählte uns, dass wir Erfrischende Kräuter beim Flussufer finden könnten. Schau nach, ob sie am Flussufer wachsen! * wurde besiegt und wir bekamen Erfrischende Kräuter. Bringen wir sie Frau Eisinger! Gehe zur Bar „Schneefee“, bevor sie für den Abend aufmacht! *Wir gaben Frau Eisinger die Erfrischenden Kräuter und sie gab uns Yo-kai-Medaille. Ist Frau Eisinger ein... Du hast Frau Eisingers Bitte erfüllt! }} Freund wurde von einem ungezogenen Yo-kai entführt. Vielleicht weiß etwas darüber? Triff dich mit im Wellenkamm-Park! * erzählte uns etwas von einem Yo-kai, der besiegte Freinde als Geisel nimmt. Ist das unser Entführer? Gehe zum Verlassenen Tunnel! *Als wir zum Verlassenen Tunnel kamen, hatte den Freund bereits gerettet. Stellen wir den Schuldigen! Besiege den Tyrann des Verlassenen Tunnels! *Wir besiegten und überzeugten ihn, keine Yo-kai mehr zu entführen. Hoffentlich verschwindet niemand mehr. Du hast Entführungsfall gelöst! }} nachts zum Schwimmbecken! *Mit Hilfe konnten wir uns um alle Fische im Schwimmbecken kümmern. Die Schwimmstunde geht weiter! Sprich mit Sibylle! *Wir haben Sibylle von dem Witzbold erzählt, aber sie vermutet mehr dahinter. Sie hat wohl einen guten Instinkt. Das mysteriöse Schwimmbeckenproblem ist gelöst! }} zu Hilfe! *Dank ist das Haus der Oma jetzt ruhiger. Ihre Enkel sagen, dass sie sie jetzt öfters besuchen werden. Das Problem des Jungen ist gelöst! }} zum Krankenhaus! * hat den Alten etwas beruhigt. Vielleicht ist er jetzt etwas zu ruhig. Problem gelöst... Fürs Erste. }} wurde von bösen Yo-kai belagert und belästigt. Er bat dich, dabei zu helfen, sie loszuwerden. Besiege den bösen Yo-kai! *Wir sind und losgeworden. erwartet uns sicher schon freudig. Sprich mit *Die Partyvorbereitungen können weitergehen! sagte, er würde dich vielleicht wieder um Hilfe bitten. Wir haben beim Aufbau für die Party geholfen! }} war der geheimnisvolle Riesenkopf! Er erschreckt gerne Leute, also kümmerten wir uns um ihn. Sprich mit Sibylle im Dreikantpark. *Wir erzählten Sibylle, dass ein Yo-kai mit dem Fall zu tun hat, und sie glaubte uns. Whisper war sehr beeindruckt. Der Fall des Stadtlegenden-Clubs ist gelöst! }} , und . Freunde dich mit Vogel-Yo-kai an! *Herr Flügge mag die Vogel-Yo-kai, die wir ihm gebracht haben. Alles sollte gut sein, oder? Wir schauen später nach. Wir haben Herrn Flügge glücklich gemacht! }} besiegt! Jetzt dürfte der Schüler wieder normalen Appetit haben und wird sich besser fühlen. Sag es dem Schüler! *Jetzt, da er nicht mehr beseelt ist, hat sich der Schüler etwas Ruhe gegönnt. Eine gute Idee! Du hast die Bitte des Schülers erfüllt! }} hat alle Roten Schnapper für die Party aufgegessen. hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt. Recht so! Angle sieben Rote Schnapper! * versuchte, auch noch den neu gelieferten Fisch zu essen! Bleibt da überhaupt noch etwas für die Party? Du hast geholfen, die Party zu retten! }} erledigt, aber oben gibt es noch mehr Auren. Da müssen weitere sein! Suche im zweiten Stock nach Yo-kai! *Im zweiten Stock versteckte sich noch ein , den wir besiegten. Bärs Mutter sollte sich nun erinnern. Schnell zurück zu Bär! *Bärs Mutter erinnerte sich an ein paar ungemütliche Dinge für Bär. Sein Taschengeld wird nicht erhöht! Wir haben Bärs Problem gelöst! }} gekümmert. Jetzt sollte der Aufseher wieder ganz normal sein. Sprich mit dem Aufseher! *Der Parkaufseher ist wieder ganz er selbst. Er ist sehr froh darüber, dass der Park sauber ist. Sag der Dame, dass du den Aufseher getroffen hast! *Du sagtest der Dame, du hättest dich beim Parkaufseher gemeldet. Sie versprach, den Park sauber zu halten. Die Bitte der Dame ist erfüllt! }} besiegt! Jetzt können wir in Ruhe nach dem Modellbauset suchen. Hoffentlich ist hier eins! Such nach dem Seltenen Modellbauset! *Wir haben das Seltene Modellbauset! Der Mann hat rechtzeitig zum Geburtstag seines Sohnes ein tolles Geschenk! Bringe dem Mann das Modellbauset! *Du hast dem Mann das Modellbauset gebracht. Sein Sohn wird sich bestimmt riesig darüber freuen! Bitte erfolgreich erfüllt! }} Training steckt hinter all diesen komischen Geschehnissen! Er hat versprochen, jetzt zurückzugehen. Gehe zurück zu Sibylle! *Für Sibylles Bericht forschten wir für den Stadtlegenden-Club nach. Sogar ihre Hausaufgaben sind geheimnisvoll... Die Untersuchung für den Stadtlegenden-Club ist nun abgeschlossen! }} und seine Bande haben Schabernack mit den Noten getrieben, um sich ein bisschen zu amüsieren. Besiege ! * macht sich über alle lustig! Das können wir nicht länger mit ansehen! Erteile ihm eine ordentliche Lektion! *Die Yo-kai haben ihre Lektion gelernt. Mit Noten treibt man keine Scherze! Der Testbetrug ist geklärt! }} zurück! *Dank haben wir das perfekte Geschenk! Nicht, dass er viel damit zu tun hatte, aber das macht nichts. Bitte erfüllt! }} zum alten Mann! * hat alle motiviert! Jetzt putzen alle Freiwilligen den Park mit einer unglaublichen Energie! Du hast seine Bitte erfüllt! }} ihn beseelt hatte! Sieh nach dem Verkäufer! *Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit! Machen wir den älteren Mann anziehender für seine Kunden! Bringe zum Verkäufer! *Der Mann fühlt sich jetzt attraktiv, dank . Er ist so beliebt, dass er kaum noch zum Arbeiten kommt! Bitte erfüllt? }} beseelt wurde! Sprich noch mal mit der jüngeren Schwester! *Die Schwester hob die Ohrringe auf. Aus Angst, des Diebstahls bezichtigt zu werden, gab sie sie nicht zurück. Bringe die Ohrringe zurück! *Du hast die Ohrringe zurückgegeben und ihr von der jüngeren Schwester erzählt. Die Sache tat ihr sehr leid. Bitte erfüllt! }} Dame hatte vergessen, wo sie ihre Zeitkapsel vergraben hatte. Sie bat dich um Hilfe bei der Suche. Finde die Freundin im Café! *Die „Freundin“ will dir nicht sagen, wo die Zeitkapsel ist! Vielleicht steckt ein Yo-kai hinter ihrer Widerwilligkeit! Besiege den bösen Yo-kai! *Wir haben besiegt! Jetzt können wir bestimmt herausfinden, wo die Zeitkapsel ist! Finde heraus, wo die Zeitkapsel ist! *Die Zeitkapsel ist irgendwo in einem Feld bei der Schule vergraben. Kannst du sie finden? Finde die Zeitkapsel! *Du hast die Zeitkapsel in der Lenzhausener Schule gefunden! Bringe der Dame die Zeitkapsel! *Per Zeitkapsel kann man eine Nachricht in die Zukunft schicken! Sie wird sie mit ihren alten Klassenkameraden teilen. Du hast die Bitte der Dame erfüllt! }} ! Er wollte, dass die Leute von seinen Missetaten erzählen. Sprich mit dem Mädchen beim Schwimmbecken! *Das Mädchen am Schwimmbecken freute sich sehr, dass du das Rätsel gelöst hast! Sie schwimmt im Glück! Du hast das vierte Schulmysterium gelöst! }} ! Es machte ihr Riesenspaß, solche Gerüchte zu verbreiten! Sprich mit Trixi! *Du hast Trixi die Lösung des Rätsels verraten, aber sie glaubt dir nicht. Das macht aber nichts... Jetzt ist alles gut. Du hast das fünfte Mysterium gelöst! }} , der umherschoss. Ein von Yo-kai verursachtes Mysterium! Finde Trixi nachts im Park! *Trixi dachte, es wäre nur eine weitere erfundene Geschichte. Aber unsere Ergebnisse scheinen ihr zu gefallen! Du hast das sechste Mysterium gelöst! }} auf den Waldberg, zu in die Kanalisation, und zu ins Verfallene Anwesen. Sprich mit den drei Yo-kai! *Wir haben mit allen drei Yo-kai geredet. Sie wollen alle zur Party kommen! Ich frage mich, wie was wohl wird... Sprich mit ! * hat uns zur Party eingeladen! Der Yo-kai-Anführer soll auch da sein. Das wird bestimmt lustig! Du hast geholfen, die Party zu organisieren! }} . Wir haben den Kampf gewonnen, also wird es etwas ruhiger. Sprich mit der Frau! *Die Frau ist sehr froh, dass wir die fiesen Streunerkatzen weggejagt haben. Das Krämerviertel wird bald wie früher! Wir haben das Problem der Frau gelöst! }} suchte die Klinge der Täuschung. Wir mussten mit ihm um das Schwert kämpfen, aber besiegten ihn! Bringe dem alten Mann die Klinge der Täuschung! *Als Belohnung für die Klinge der Täuschung gab uns der alte Mann ein anderes Schwert mit starker Yo-kai-Aura. Wir haben das Problem des alten Mannes gelöst! }} beseelte den Museumsmitarbeiter, weil er einen Freund suchte. Wir befreundeten uns stattdessen mit ihm. Sprich noch mal mit dem Museumsangestellten! *Der Museumsmitarbeiter redet nicht mehr zu viel! Jetzt werden die Besucher wieder mit ihm reden. Wir haben das Problem des Angestellten gelöst! }} steckte hinter dem Mysterium! Wir jagten ihn fort und dem Jungen geht es wieder gut. Geh nachts zu Trixi im Park zurück! *Trixi bezweifelt immer noch, dass es Yo-kai gibt. Niemand verschwindet mehr. Und die Schulmysterien sind gelöst! Wir haben die Wahrheit hinter allen sieben Schulmysterien aufgedeckt! }} und zu bringen. Freunde dich mit den Vogel-Yo-kai an und sammle sie ein! *Herr Flügge ist zufriegen mit den neuen Yo-kai. Zum Dank ließ er uns in ein Geheimzimmer mit einem einmaligen Vogel. Du hast Herrn Flügges Bitte erfüllt! }} am Lügnerberg, am Rabaukenpfad und am Hungerpass. Finde und besiege die drei Yo-kai! *Wir haben die drei Yo-kai für den Test besiegt! Wir können die Yo-kai Watch jetzt zur höchsten Stufe aufrüsten! Sprich mit Herrn Gutblick! *Die Yo-kai Watch ist jetzt auf Rang S. Wir können alle Yo-kai aufspüren, die wir vorher nicht finden konnten! Das Rang-S-Wagnis ist bewältigt! }} hat Whisper als einen „armen, glänzenden, eiförmigen weißen Yo-kai“ bezeichnet. Das ging nicht gut aus... Besiege für Whispers Ehre! * verspottet Whisper immer noch und er sagt, er sei ein pochiertes Ei. Zumindest bekamen wir einen Umhang! Wir haben einen Umhang bekommen! }} hat einen Schatz, der wahre Kraft erwecken kann. Aber wir müssen ihn zuerst besiegen. Gewinne den Kampf und erhalte den Schatz! *Als wir uns von verabschiedeten, bat er uns, nach zu sehen. Wie wird sich entwickeln? hat uns eine Drachenkugel gegeben! }} meinte, sie werde uns ihre benutzte Haarklammer geben, wenn wir im Kampf mit ihr unsere Stärke beweisen. Besiege und hol dir die Haarklammer! *Wir bekamen die gebrauchte Haarklammer. Aber Whisper ist haarlos, also müssen wir sie anderweitig benutzen. Wir haben benutzte Haarklammer bekommen! }} er nicht schnell handelt, wird er runzlig wie eine Pflaume! Er braucht Anti-Aging-Pflege! Besiege , um Whisper zu verjüngen! *Wir bekamen den Jugendpuder, aber Whispers Haut ist schon straff. Benutzen wir ihn für einen anderen Yo-kai! hat uns Anti-Aging-Puder gegeben! }} forderte uns zu einem Stärketest heraus. Whisper will, dass er klein beigibt! Lass uns besiegen! * machte nach der Niederlage einen sehr kleinlauten Eindruck. Ich habe fast Mitleid mit ihm... aber nur fast. Wir haben besiegt! }} hatte ihn beseelt! Wir besiegten den Yo-kai! Sprich mit dem Büroangestellten! *Der Büroarbeiter wurde mit seinem Kollegen vereint, und jetzt gehen sie beide nach Hause. Gute Arbeit! Wir haben das Problem des Büroangestellten gelöst! }} erkannte unsere Stärke an und wir bekamen seine Yo-kai-Medaille! Wir haben einen fähigen Verbündeten. Du hast das Rätsel am Tempel gelöst! }} erkannte unsere Stärke an, nachdem wir ihn besiegt hatten. Wir haben einen mächtigen Verbündeten! Du hast das Rätsel des Holprigen Pfades gelöst! }} gewannen, erachtete er uns würdig genug für seine Yo-kai-Medaille. Du hast das Geheimnis des Schreins gelüftet! }} auf dem Schuldach. Er meinte, wir sollen ihm ein Geschenk bringen. Was für Geschenke mögen Füchse? *Wir konnten bei einem Kräftemessen besiegen! Nun wird er uns im Kampf als freundlicher Yo-kai beistehen! Der legendäre ist deinem Team beigetreten! }} Gefallen Anzeigen . *Das kleine Mädchen beim Schrein in der Nähe vom Teich möchte Fische von uns. Will sie sie im Teich halten? Bringe: }}! . }} }}! }} }}! }} befindet sich in Lenzhausen-Neudorf und ist sehr hungrig! Wir sollten mal nach ihm schauen. * ist in Lenzhausen-Neudorf und möchte etwas Feinsten Thunfisch. Er hat einen teuren Geschmack... Gesucht: x ! }} . *Misa in Lenzhausen-Neudorf will, dass wir Yo-kai für sie finden, auch wenn sie anscheinend nicht an sie glaubt. Besiege noch: 3 }}! . }} x }}! }} x }}! }} }}! }} . *Der Angler am Strand in der Innenstadt bat uns, ein paar Fische für ihn zu fangen. Können wir das? Fange: x }}! . }} . *Schicki-Micki bei der Vorschule in Lenzhausen-Neudorf braucht ein cooles Emblem, damit er cooler sein kann. Besorge: }}! . }} . *Der Angestellte, der Überstunden im Lenzhausener Büroturm macht, braucht Essen. Am besten Brot, das gibt Kraft! Besorge: x }}! . }} . *Der seltsame Arzt im Fortuna-Krankenhaus bar uns, ihm Items für Medikamante zu bringen. Komisch... Besorge: x }}! . }} . *Der willenlose Büroangestellte auf einer Bank bei einem Teich in Schwalbing braucht ein Item zur Kundenwerbung. Besorge: }}! . }} *Die Antik-Jägerin beim Trödelladen „Glücksfund“ im Krämerviertel bat uns, etwas Unglaubliches zu finden. Gesucht: }}! . }} . *Der alte Mann beim Flussufer in Schwalbing bat uns, einige Yo-kai zu besiegen. Kann er etwa Yo-kai sehen? Besiege: }}. . }} . *Anton bei Masuya in der Innenstadt will, dass wir für ihn gegen Yo-kai kämpfen. Aber sein wahres Problem ist Gier. Besiege: }}! . }} . *Die Schulhelferin in der Schule bat uns, einige fiese Yo-kai eine Lektion zu erteilen. Lernen ist eben wichtig. Besiege: }}! . }} }}! }} }}! }} im Endlosen Inferno bat uns, ein paar Yo-kai zu erledigen, um zu zeigen, was wir können. Ein Kinderspiel! Besiege: 3 }}! }} Kategorie:Spielelemente